edfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Edd
Should I move to Eddward? User:Max2 I realized it after I finished making the article... well sometimes it is Edward so I think it should be on the names thing, both of them Lunchroom Rumble Ok people, for the last time, the cartoon network online game "Lunchroom Rumble" is NOT CANON!!! Double D does not have a buzz cut underneath his hat!---Jspyster1 02:22, 14 October 2008 (UTC) But it's a fun game. Hat Okay, my alias is pretty dumb, but this is all I could think of. Edd's hat, you are right on that hair thing. I can't believe what is under Double D's head, but he must have been pretty embarassed, about it. Danny Antonucci, make an episode where Double D reveals whats under that hat. Its driving me nutter than a squirrel, if you get the idea!--Annonymous User I don't think he will make another episode since that brat Blake(the STILL new owner of CN) canceled the seriesShade Link 20:27, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Who says the series is canceled? -- It is true. As soon as he took control of cartoon network, he canceled the series, unless, have you seen any episodes lately? plus, Blake is trying to make sure ed edd n eddy is canceled so he got rid of whatever he could, like canceling making DVDs of it. ah well, at least we still see it on YouTube =)--Shade Link 00:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Do you have any proof, or are you just guessing that he did all that?-- Knowing double D, his brain is exposed under that hat (which would explain everyones utter shock when they see under the hat) possibly as a joke about his intelligence.-- Dark-Wiki 23:42, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Are you people blind?!?!It's obvious he has black hair!The part of the hair we see is black and its unlikely that the rest of his hair is a different color!'That is all.--Eddlikeshotsauce Who says that he even has more hair underneath his hat? All we see is just 3 hairs sticking out the back.-- Alias I've noticed that lots of people have been adding too many names under Edd's alias section so I'm making a new rule. An alias can only be added if it has been mention 2 or more times on the show, all other shall be deleted. If for some reason you disagree with this rule, feel free to leave a coment below and maybe we can work somthing out.---Jspyster1 00:58, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Edd Double D is good character, I often see myself in him, but sometimes the creators are making him enormous weak and crazy. I think nobody can be so weak that he can not drop a little, 4 kg dumbbells, but I THINK IT IS CAUSED BY AMERICAN STYLE OF HUMOR. And for his hat, I think that is caused BY AMERICAN HUMOR TOO. THE AMERICAN COMIC AND CARTOON CREATORS ARE MAKING their shows enigmatic, I Dont know why. WE have never seen Double D"s hair (i mean without hat), Anyones parents, Eddys brother etc. I hate when this is so. Now we can only fantasy and imagine, how the things are. For example I think Double D has black hair, haircut similar to this st.blog.cz/.../obrazky/6949746.jpg Your vision is your vision, but I am exactly sure that he has black hair, middle length. You can see it when you look at his three hairs that are in the rear part of his head.--Anonymous User Call me nit-picky, but during the Hanky Panky Hullabaloo special, Edd specifically writes his nickname on a valentine as "Double Dee" instead of "Double-D." Would it be okay to change the instances the nickname shows up on his character page to that? --Gearface 01:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Gearface Edd's hat in the movie In the movie, what's under Edd's hat? Is it a mohawk?--Anonnimous User No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Eddlikeshotsauce Sheesh, calm down kid! No need for all the spazzy exclaimation marks.-- Na,na,na.I cant hear you!Bla Bla Bla Bla BLa I Just Finished Watching the Movie,It doesn't Show What's Under his Hat F*** YOU CARTOON NETWORK!!!!!-- You calm down,Jspyster1!And if you are wondering how I do this green text go to my home page and find out! -Eddlikeshotsauce But,I Have Come to a Conclusion with the Ed's Comments.Edd must have a bunch of hair with a Huge Scar from a Dodgeball Accident.-- Do you call this DECENT? This Edd page is too long, and hardly formal at all. I don't consider sentences like '"COME ON FANGURLS, HEH HEH HEH......EYE KNOW WHUT YOOR THINKING BUT EET IS TREU. Lolllollolol" as very good information in a Wiki page. I would appreciate it if the pages contained basic information, and less nonsense. I am not just talking about this page, but about 99% of this Ed, Edd and Eddy Wiki. --Ananasz 13:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) What other pages do you think are too long?-- At least every one I came across. So far the character's pages are the worst. It is nice fans can write about what they want, but it hardly makes sense and isn't relevant to the topic at all. --Ananasz 09:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I'd have to agree I mean I see "Whoooo, what's this? Double-D in LIKES GIRLS scandal? " which I say is unneeded. Goodboy2010 22:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll get rid of it.-- I'll help if possible. Edit: I still see it all over the site. If you look at this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ed,_Edd_n_Eddy then look at Some of this Wikis content then you'll see that Wikipedia has everything on topic and there isn't much ! or ? at the ends of sentences. Goodboy2010 02:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) But did you notice that wikipedia has only a few pages dedicated to Ed, Edd n Eddy, while this wiki has over 580 pages dedicated to E,EnE?-- 01:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) That has nothing to do with the fact that the majority of the written articles here are utter failure. It looks like it has been written by rabid 12-year-olds; it's really hard for me to take this Wiki serious. A Wiki is supposed to inform people, and nothing else, it doesn't need exclamation- and questions marks. Neither does it need caps, or the meaningless opinion of the writer. --Ananasz 11:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I know that Wikiapidea has a few pages, but I see that this Wiki needs to change most of there pages to be serious. Goodboy2010 03:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I agree. This Wiki lacks a lot of things that could be used to make it better. It just feels so... not-informational. So many stubs about things in one episode, even, instead of putting that one thing in a different page that it could go into without being a stub. But that's just my opinion. --Colton M. H. 01:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Don't forget about all the "fanfiction". I swear, most of these pages don't even count as real fanfiction. Most of these "fanfiction" pages only contain short recaps of the story that the author hasn't even written! For example: This article, and this article, and this article. Who else agrees that these "fanfic stubs" should be deleted?-- I agree with you all the way! (Also I forgot to sign one of my post so sorry about that) Goodboy2010 03:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yep, I know what you mean. There's a lot of stubs that need to be cleaned up here, I'd say. Especially with fanfics. Although I do say that it is neat to see that this wiki actually supports the fanfics- just that the stubs aren't as needed. --Colton M. H. 20:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) How about we have a rule where if your "fanfic" is just one paragraph long that your must post it only in the blog section of your userpage and not create an entire article for it.-- That would be VERY good. Goodboy2010 22:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) If allowed, I'd love to help reword and rewrite the character pages so that they sound more like a wiki and less like a fangasm shrine. --Gearface 01:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Gearface Sure, by all means, go ahead. Stolen info The Double D romance section was copy/pasted entirely from edtropolis.com. The site specifically asked that nobody take their information. This needs to be fixed, so it is no longer plagiarized. Oops, correction, MUCH of this page is stolen from that website. This REALLY needs to be corrected. 03:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I noticed that today a few hours ago. Also MUCH of the Characters pages are plagiarized. Goodboy2010 04:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Lets try to put all the copy/pasted sections into our own words so that we won't get in trouble with the folks at Edtropolis.com.-- Just asking, but did you ask them first? Goodboy2010 06:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Whoever said 'All credit goes to edtropolis.com' is off to a good start, but the peices still need to be re-written. I'd help, but I don't know enough about the show... 13:22, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I thought I was the only one who noticed this! I'll be going around, re-writting articles that I can re-write. Let's keep with the improvements, and make it more Wiki-styled. I mean, the bios on Edtropolis are cool, but the thing is... They aren't designed for a wiki. They have more of a "fun to read" feel, when Wikis need an informative, but yet fun to read, feel. POINT BEING, let's work at making it better, 'k? --Colton M. H. 16:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me. By the way, I'm the one who put the "All credit goes to Edtropolis.com" tags so that if anyone from the website sees this they won't be too mad.-- But did you ask them!?Goodboy2010 19:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) No. Still On Cartoon Network They still have the show on Cartoon Network! In, fact they had a marathon the other day! I watch it on, like, the weekends. --Game-fanatic 16:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Middle Name Just a reminder, please do not add Edd's middle name at the top of the page because when you type "Edd Marion" it looks as if "Marion" is his last name. The only time where "Marion" would be acceptable is if we were stating his FULL name, which includes his last name as well but because we don't have his last name please re-frame from adding his middle name to the top of the page. His middle name is already mentioned in the trivia section. EddEdd54321's theroy My theroy is that Dr. Robotnik is under Edd's hat. See the picture I posted on DeviantArt.EddEdd54321 17:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC)EddEdd54321